


It's Nice To Have A Friend

by VFDBaudelaireFile13



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Cute, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, cute relationships, happiness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VFDBaudelaireFile13/pseuds/VFDBaudelaireFile13
Summary: This is a three-chapter one shot that shows cute little 'clips' from three of my favorite ASOUE ships.Dunklaus (sometimes spelled Dunclaus): Duncan Quagmire/Klaus BaudelaireFiodora: Fiona Widdershins/Isadora QuagmireQuiglet: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley QuagmireSo I wrote three cute and soft little 'clips' showcasing the cuteness of all three of these ships. Other than that not any real summary. Just a lot of happiness for the unfortunate gen and honestly, they deserve it.





	1. Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: that you do not have to agree with these ships, perfectly fine if you don't. I, on the other hand, respect almost all ships. If you know you know which one's I am excluding...we'll just say the vile, abhorrent, and... illegal ones...those are the ones I do not ship, respect, or tolerate. Sorry, not sorry. If you know me, you'll know which ships fall into that category, but honestly, if you are having trouble figuring out what I mean...there's a likely chance that you like, respect, or ship one of the ones that fall into my 'Hell No' category. Again sorry not sorry.
> 
> But as always, hope y'all enjoy this cause I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thank you for the support,  
Love, Sue.

** _Safe & Sound: _ **

There was rarely a time where Klaus Baudelaire ran. Some times, like back in his ultra depressing and dangerous childhood, he ran to save his life and the lives of his sisters and friends. But in recent years, the only reasons he had to run was when he was overly excited for a new book sale, or a new exhibit at the museum was opening, or his adoptive daughter, Beatrice II, was getting herself in some kind of minuscule trouble and he was desperate to avoid it. 

Speaking of Bea, she looked over Klaus’ shoulder and smiled at Duncan as she waved at Sunny. “We’re winning!” the six-year-old baby girl called out to the other two. Sunny rolled her eyes at her adoptive younger sister. 

She turned to Duncan, “faster!” she yelled laughing. 

“Hurry babe!” Klaus called back as he snatched Duncan’s open hand tightly as he began to pick up the pace.

“Honey!” Duncan called out giggling. “You’re practically dragging Sunny and me! Slow down before you have an asthma attack,” he warned as Sunny nodded.

Klaus laughed. “You have my inhaler?”

Duncan patted his green satchel that Klaus had bought him for his birthday, smiling, “ _ Always _ . I even have your extra pair of glasses in case you break the ones you’re wearing,” 

“And you’re CPR certified?” Klaus asked sneaking Duncan a quick smile.

Duncan blushed. “Yes,” he replied.

Klaus stopped dragging Duncan along and gave him a quick kiss. “See, when I have you with me, I don’t  _ ever  _ have to worry,” Klaus explained.

“Get a room!” Bea II giggled as Sunny busted out laughing. Duncan blushed again as Klaus gave a soft glare towards Sunny. 

“Why did you teach her  _ that?”  _ Klaus asked his younger sister.

“Why do you assume that  _ I  _ taught her that?” Sunny replied.

“Who else would teach her that?” Klaus asked.

“Carmelita,” she said simply. “She thinks y’all’s PDA is gross, too,”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Fucking Carmelita,” he muttered.

“Just kidding, it was me and I did it cause it was funny,” Sunny said laughing as Klaus rolled his eyes. “She does the same thing to Fiona and Isadora. Oh, and to Quigley and Vi,” Sunny reassured. “She’s got cute nicknames for your pairings, too,” 

“Ooh,” Duncan replied excitedly. “What’s ours?” he asked the little girl in Klaus’ arms.

“Dunklaus,” Bea replied smiling.

“Oh yeah!” Duncan said smiling. “My name’s first!” 

Klaus laughed at this as he continued to walk towards the museum where he worked. He was excited to show off the newest exhibit that he helped research and put together. As they walked, Klaus began to info dump about the latest exhibit to Duncan, who listened attentively. 

Whenever Klaus info dumped about any of the numerous amounts of topics he read about, most people either interrupted him, tuned him out, or like the rest of his friends and family would try to remember key points to use as discussions to not seem rude. But not Duncan. No, Duncan was different than the rest. Duncan  _ loved  _ to listen to Klaus ramble on about everything and anything. He didn’t and couldn’t understand why some people would roll their eyes whenever Klaus began to info dump. Whenever it happened, Duncan instantly becomes mesmerized by the intensity that shines from Klaus’ brown eyes whenever he talked about something he’s either super interested in or passionate about. He enjoyed seeing the smile that plastered on Klaus’ face when he felt like someone was actually listening to him. Duncan would some times find himself bored or in need of a smile that he would purposefully state something factually incorrect just to listen to Klaus’ info dumps. Klaus was the same way with Duncan, although Duncan didn’t info dump as much as Klaus did. He only info dumped on certain subjects pertaining to how inaccurate newspapers like  _ The Daily Punctilio  _ are, how amazing of a journalist Moxie Mallahan was and how he hoped one day he could work alongside her, and anything pertaining to the world of journalism.

Sunny and Bea looked bored as Klaus continued to ramble on and on. Duncan asking questions here and there, sneaking quiet glances at Sunny and Bea begging them to be patient and polite and let Klaus have this one. He was excited to show the three of them his newest work project and Duncan hoped that nothing would ruin this for Klaus. Sunny and Bea weren’t very keen on spending the day at Klaus’ job but Duncan had promised them that afterward that he and Klaus would take the two girls to the park. But both girls behaved like little angels for Duncan as Klaus explained his contributions to the new exhibit to Duncan. Who already had questions written down in his green commonplace book to ask his boyfriend. To the girls’ surprise, the trip to the museum lasted a little under an hour and once they were out of Klaus’ work, it was the girls’ turn to pull Klaus and Duncan all the way to the park. Bea held Klaus’ hand trying to pull him as fast as Sunny was pulling Duncan, both girls ushering the boys to hurry their asses up. 

Finally, the four reached the park and the two girls eagerly looked around at all the kids on the playground. Some were a little younger than Bea and some were a bit older than Sunny. Bea immediately ran towards the slide as Sunny prepared to follow. “Sunshine?” Klaus called out causing Sunny to stop in her place. 

“Yeah?” she asked straining her head to watch Bea but also trying to pay attention to whatever it was that her brother wanted to say.

“You got her, right?” Klaus asked nervously. 

“Of course. I’m in Vi-mode,” Sunny replied eagerly as she watched as Bea ran up the steps to the slide. 

“Atta girl,” Klaus said high-fiving Sunny, knowing full well what Sunny had meant when she said she was in ‘Vi-mode’. It meant that she was going to do everything she could to make sure Bea stayed out of any trouble, like Violet had done for them. “Have fun,” Klaus told her as Duncan waved goodbye as Sunny ran after Bea.

Klaus stood there with his arms folded across his chest as he watched his seven-year-old sister and six-year-old adoptive daughter get to be kids. He gave a small smile remembering when he had believed that Sunny would never get any kind of childhood. Ever since the Baudelaires had gotten back from the island, they had reunited with old friends from their unfortunate events. The Quagmires, Fiona Widdershins, Friday Caliban, and even Carmelita Spats, who surprisingly became Klaus’ best friend besides Duncan, although anyone on the outside would think those two bitterly hated each other with how they relentlessly mocked each other. Klaus was lost in his thoughts until he felt the comforting hand of his boyfriend touch his shoulder.

“You okay?” Duncan asked.

Klaus looked once more to Sunny and Bea who looked like their having the time of their lives. “Yeah…” he said smiling.

“The girls are fine,” Duncan reassured. “Bea has Sunny with her and you know Sunny is a little Violet,” 

“She sure is,” he replied smiling at the amazing young girl his sister grew up to be. Even after all the shit that she endured as an infant, Sunny grew up into one of the sweetest, most compassionate people Klaus had ever met. Sure, she was a bit chaotic and feral at times but that was when she was trying to emulate Quigley or Violet. When Sunny hung around Duncan more, she was more chill and relaxed. Klaus and Duncan made their way to the swings, which was their favorite part of the park. Plus it gave them the best view of the little ones that they were in charge of.

Klaus patted the swing in front of him as Duncan sat down. Klaus pushed Duncan on a swing as they talked about their dreams, their hopes, their desires. After a while, they traded places and Duncan pushed him on the swing. Both older boys kept taking quick and long glances towards the playground making sure that Sunny and Bea were still okay.

Their day was going absolutely perfect up until they were sitting on one of the benches, that was only a few feet away from the playground that Sunny and Bea were playing at. Duncan could hear one of the parents telling their kids to stop playing with Sunny and Bea. At first, he assumed that it was simply time for the family to leave, completely understandable, this didn’t bother him until he realized  _ why  _ the parent was ushering her kids to stop playing with Sunny and Bea. The bigotted parent did not make her opinions a secret, as both young men heard a familiar and hurtful slur being flung their way. Duncan frowned as he shifted slightly away from Klaus, who responded by grabbing his hand.

“Fuck her,” Klaus said loud enough that Duncan was the only one who heard him. It wasn’t that he was trying to be polite towards the bigot, it was because several small children were around. If they weren’t at a park, Klaus would have actually given her a piece of his mind.

“Babe…” Duncan said uncomfortably, feeling like everyone was looking at them. “Maybe we should go,” he suggested still shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t like when people judged him and Klaus or used any bigotted slurs. It made him feel different, it made him feel like an outsider. Sometimes, it made Duncan feel ashamed but he knew deep down he couldn’t help who he loved and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with his and Klaus’ relationship. But he hated being the center of attention, that’s why he loved having siblings like Quigley and Isadora, who always demanded some kind of spotlight.

“Why would we go?” Klaus asked. “Our girls deserve to play here just like any other kid and we deserve to be able to live our lives without people’s ignorant comments,” he said a bit louder as the bigotted parent glared towards him and Duncan. Klaus felt similar ways to Duncan when it came to bigots. He wondered if the world would always stay so ignorant and closed-minded. But he wasn’t going to leave just because one bitch had a problem with him and Duncan being there. 

As the woman rushed her children out of the park, she gave one more vicious look towards Duncan and Klaus, Duncan shifted his eyes because the whole thing was too anxiety-inducing for him while Klaus refused to show the bigotted bitch that she phased him at all. He put a loving arm around Duncan and pulled him closer, letting Duncan lay his head on his shoulder. “There’s something wrong with you,” the woman muttered to the two young boys as she walked by them.

“ _ You’re  _ what’s wrong with this world,” Klaus muttered back confidently. “Have you ever seen two people in love before?”

“What you two have is a disease...not love,” she replied. “What would your parents think?”

Sunny, who was just realizing what was going on, excused herself from playing beside Bea and walked over to her brother and Duncan. “Both of their parents would be accepting of their life choices, seeing that they are not harming anyone. They would also be proud of their sons for not being afraid to be their true selves in a world full of complete and utter bitches like you,” she said as she began waving at the bigot. “I feel sorry for your kids,” 

The woman was speechless at the little seven-year-old girl that put her in her place. She opened her mouth to reply back to Sunny but noticed a crowd of people looking at her wondering what she would say to a little girl. She huffed and walked her kids out of the park. Sunny turned around to see Klaus and Duncan smiling at her. She put a loving hand on Duncan’s knee. “Don’t let people like  _ that  _ get to you,” she said smiling. 

“Thanks, Sunshine,” Duncan said leaning down to hug her. 

“Anytime,” Sunny replied as she looked towards Klaus, who seemed to be speechless at his little sister’s immediate and badass defense of him and Duncan. “As I said, I’m in Vi-mode,” she said patting his knee and returning to Bea, who was watching from where she sat.

“That girl…” Duncan began.

“Is just like her mother  _ and  _ her sister,” Klaus finished. 

Duncan was just beginning to feel comfortable again as if everyone in the park had gone back to their business as another parent was walking up to the two boys.  _ Not another bigot.  _ Duncan thought as Klaus tightened his grip on his hand. Duncan assumed Klaus was thinking the same thing.

“Hey, don’t listen to that bitch…” the parent started. “You two are perfectly fine and your girls are perfect little sweethearts,” 

Klaus opened his mouth to correct the woman, who apparently assumed that Sunny and Bea were his actual daughters. Klaus didn’t understand how anyone could think that because he knew he looked his age, and Sunny and Bea were at that age where it was getting hard to explain how they were and were not his daughters. Sunny was his little sister, although he and Violet had the task of raising her in the absence of their parents and although Bea  _ was  _ his adoptive daughter, he always liked to make that fact known because people always gave him weird looks when he explained that he was only nineteen and Bea was six. But before he could say anything, Duncan had responded to the woman with a smile, “Thank you...our girls are our world,” Klaus turned to Duncan as he said that and nodded along. The woman smiled at the two boys and walked away. 

“Why didn’t you correct her?” Klaus asked after a minute.

“I’m tired of correcting people...I mean...they are our girls,” Duncan explained. “What’s wrong with having people think they’re our adoptive daughters?” 

Klaus chuckled at this.

“Sunny and I have a slightly similar connection that you and Bea have,” he pointed out. Duncan was right, he and Sunny were besties. Ever since the Baudelaires had reunited with the Quagmires, Klaus felt he had to battle Sunny for Duncan’s attention. Duncan was Sunny’s favorite taste-tester and chef assistant. 

After a minute of silence, Klaus shifted uncomfortably on the bench. “What’s wrong?” Duncan asked.

“Nothing,” Klaus replied although Duncan could tell that that was bullshit.

“You’re thinking something,” 

“No, I’m not,” 

Duncan smiled. “Klaus...sweetie, your brain is  _ constantly  _ thinking...it’s who you are,” he said as he booped Klaus’ nose, making Klaus roll his eyes and blush. “So what you thinking about?”

“Well...I’m not saying now but do you think we’d ever have kids?” Klaus asked in more of a whisper.

“I’m not against the idea,” Duncan replied. “Obviously, when we are older and we’ve started our careers,”

“Are we still going to work alongside each other?” Klaus asked.

“Hell, yeah. With your researching skills and my reporting skills, we’d be the best private investigators,” Duncan exclaimed wrapping an arm around Klaus. “I can see it now, we’d be up there with Moxie Mallahan,” 

Klaus laughed at the mention of Duncan’s journalist idol. “We’d be better than her,”

“Woah, Woah. Look, we’re good. Hell, we’re  _ great _ ! But no one is better than Moxie Mallahan,” Duncan said laughing. 

“You right,” Klaus said laughing. “We’ll be better than  _ The Daily Punctilio _ ,” 

Duncan gave Klaus an incredulous look. “Hun, that ain’t hard,” 

“I know…” 

Both boys shared another laugh as they cuddled together on the park bench. Klaus put his chin on Duncan’s head holding him close. “Would we have boys or girls?” he asked still thinking about a bright future with Duncan.

“Hmmmm...either or. Doesn’t matter to me,” Duncan replied. “How many is the question,”

“Three’s a good number,” Klaus muttered.

“Three’s a great number,” Duncan agreed. Both boys thinking about their families. “I think Isadora would even surrogate for us,” 

“If she doesn’t, maybe Violet would,” Klaus suggested.

“If they both decline, we can simply adopt some sad orphans,” 

Both boys shared a small frown. “We wouldn’t try to steal their fortunes…” Klaus muttered.

“We wouldn’t indict them into a cult, either,” Duncan added. 

“I’d be the stay at home Dad since I could research anywhere,” 

“Oh yeah, I’m the breadwinner!” 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “We’d both be breadwinners...I’d just be winning the bread from home,” 

“Whatever you say, babe,” Duncan said kissing Klaus.

“I love you,” Klaus said blushing.

“I love you, too,” Duncan replied also blushing. 

They sat there lovingly on the bench undisturbed, lost in their conversation about their future together. It was only until they heard Bea crying when they were pushed back to reality. They both ran to the six-year-old girl who’s knees were bleeding a little. Duncan immediately opened his satchel looking around through his supplies, knowing fully well that he had a few first aid kit supplies in his satchel in case of an emergency like this. Klaus looked around for Sunny, who was nowhere around. He desperately looked around for his little sister. “Duncan...you got Bea?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Duncan replied already bandaging up the little girl’s knees. 

“I’ll be right back, I have to find Sunny,” Klaus said standing up and looking around for his little sister. Within seconds, he saw his little sister, her blonde hair flying in the wind as she chased around a bigger kid, who looked maybe a year or two older than her. By the look on his sister’s face and the tone of her voice, he realized that this kid must have pushed Bea down or something to that effect because Sunny was out for blood. Quickly, he scooped up Sunny is in his arms and held her close. She struggled in his grip. “Let me down!” she demanded.

“Sunny, calm down. What happened?” 

“This little punk thought it’d be funny to push Bea down,” Sunny said glaring at the slightly older boy. “Big mistake on his part! He doesn’t know who her sister is!” Sunny started growling at the boy who looked at her confused. As she grew older, Sunny’s teeth became less and less sharp, which she hated. But sometimes Sunny would forget that she had normal teeth and she would try to intimidate people using her teeth. 

“Stand down, little soldier,” Klaus told her as he glared down at the boy. Klaus, at the un-fun age of nineteen, couldn’t actually do anything to this nine-year-old little punk, even though he honestly wanted to. Bea was his little girl, he would kill for her if he had to. But he took a deep breath, gave the kid one final glare, and walked Sunny away from him. Sunny still waved her fist at the point, obviously annoyed that Klaus wouldn’t let her kick his ass. Even though deep down Klaus wanted to. But he knew it’d be better if Sunny didn’t beat up someone else’s kid even if he pushed Bea down.

By the time Klaus reached Duncan and Bea again, Bea was done crying and she smiled up at Klaus. “My hero,” Bea said pointing at Duncan, who smiled down at the little girl. 

“Oh, it was nothing,” Duncan replied.

“No...she’s right. You’re my hero, too,” Klaus replied kissing Duncan. Both boys decided to push Sunny and Bea on the swings before they walked home. Klaus pushed Bea and Duncan pushed Sunny. Both girls were trying to go higher than the other. Both boys were trying not to push the girls too high in fear that they’d fall off the swings. 

Klaus and Duncan as they pushed the girls, would sneak each other quick kisses. Both of them happy that the girls’ backs were facing them so they wouldn’t have to hear constant ‘get a room’ from either girl. Klaus smiled at Duncan and Duncan smiled at Klaus, both having the same exact thought.  _ Whatever their futures held...at least they were safe and sound.  _


	2. Fearless

** _Fearless: _ **

Isadora Quagmire was never one to be nervous when sharing her poems in front of a crowd, especially the crowd at Brandon Spats and Kevin Old’s bar. But tonight was different than all other nights. Why? She couldn’t say...she wanted it to be a secret. Well, it was a well-known secret, the only one who was out of the loop was her long-time girlfriend, Fiona Widdershins. 

“Babe, you okay? You’re looking a bit pale and you’re shaking,” Fiona mentioned as Isadora sat down next to her. 

“I’m fine, sweetie,” Isadora replied kissing Fiona on the cheeks. “I’m just a little nervous,” 

“What you got to be nervous about?” Fiona asked as Carmelita came from behind the counter up to her two friends. The twenty-year-old bartender smiled slyly at Isadora, who rolled her eyes. 

“What you want Spats,” Isadora asked rolling her eyes at Carmelita’s smirks and grins.

“Nothing just wanna tell you that you’re going to be great up there,” she said still smirking.

Isadora shot her a glare that Fiona didn’t quite catch. “Out of here, Spats. I’m nervous and you’re not helping,” 

“You need a shot of whiskey on the rocks...to calm your nerves?” Carmelita asked.

“No, thank you,” 

“It’d be on the house. My cousin won’t mind,” 

“I’m fine, Carmelita, seriously.”

“Suit yourself,” 

Fiona smiled at Isadora. “If you don’t wanna drink then you must want to smoke, that usually calms your nerves…” Fiona suggested to her twenty-one-year-old girlfriend. 

Isadora smiled back at Fiona, shaking her head. “Oh no, I want to be completely sober tonight. Thanks though, honey,” 

Carmelita kept smirking and giggling which was irritating Isadora. “You okay, Carm?” Isadora asked annoyed. “Maybe you should go bartend... _ over there _ ,” 

“Fine, fine. Good luck up there, Izzie,” Carmelita said as she walked away.

Fiona glanced down at her phone. “Violet’s okay with watching Friday tonight, so we can stay out as long as we want,” 

Isadora smiled because she already knew that Violet was going to let Friday spend the night tonight. You see, after the Quagmires and Baudelaires were reunited, the seven had bumped into other figures from their past including Hugo, Colette, and Kevin, whom the Baudelaires met during their disastrous time at Caligari Carnival. They were reunited with Friday Caliban, who was fortunate enough to find Fiona and Fernald Widdershins, who unofficially adopted her into their tiny family, and of course, they reunited with Brandon Spats and his younger cousin, Carmelita. When Isadora had met Fiona, she was head over heels for her. It didn’t take long for the girls to realize that they had a clear liking of each other and they began dating almost immediately. 

Isadora had been dated Fiona for more than five years now and she felt like it was time to move to the next step with Fiona. Isadora even went through the trouble of asking Brandon and Kevin if they can help her make this super extra special. Isadora had been planning every single detail of this for nearly a month now. She even went as far as to get Fernald’s blessing. Isadora knew that Fernald wasn’t a great person, he had helped Olaf kidnap the Quagmires and terrorize the Baudelaires but he wasn’t entirely bad. Isadora saw him as a great example of someone was morally ambiguous, or ‘chef’s salad’ like he and Fiona describe it. He had helped Olaf with his schemes, yes, but he was one of the nicest henchpeople and he and Isadora actually bonded over their love of poetry plus he was the  _ only  _ family Fiona had left and he made Fiona happy so Isadora couldn’t hate him. Did she agree with all of his life choices? Of course not. But she could understand some of his reasoning and choices. Plus, when Isadora had asked for his blessing, he said yes immediately, so Isadora couldn’t hate him seeing that he didn’t hate her.

Isadora asked Kevin and Brandon to save Fiona a table in the front row, center stage. She glanced up at the small stage that was at the front of the bar. Hugo was up there doing his stand up routine. Isadora clapped along as he took a few bows. Isadora was happy that Hugo, Colette, and Kevin could find normality in their day to day lives. The Baudelaires had explained to her and her siblings their tragic story and how they had helped Olaf in a few of his horrid schemes as well.  _ Everyone’s a chef’s salad.  _ Isadora thought smiling. As the crowd cheered for Hugo to continue with more jokes, Kevin walked over to where Isadora and Fiona were seated. “You’re up after Colette’s magic show,” he told Isadora, who took a deep breath. “Nervous?” he asked. She glanced over at Fiona, who was paying full attention to Hugo’s routine, clapping and cheering him on. 

“Just a bit,” Isadora muttered. “What if she…” 

Kevin shook his head. “No negative vibes, kiddo. That’s only going to drag your mood down,” he said as he put a comforting ambidextrous hand on both her shoulders. “You got this,” 

“Was it easy when you and Brandon…” she whispered as Hugo finished his set and announced for Colette to go on stage. She watched as Fiona continued to cheer on one of their other friends as Colette began wowing the crowd with her magic tricks and contortion. 

“Yes, very easy. Sure...I was nervous...but never once did I think he’d say no,” Kevin whispered back showing off his ring. “What reason would she have to say no?” 

Isadora nodded at this. “You’re right, thanks Kev,” 

“Any time kiddo, break a leg. We’re all rooting for you,” he said. “Oh, if you need to buy more time...I can have Colette stay on stage a little longer, just let me know,” and with that, he walked away to focus on a different aspect of the bar.

Isadora sat back down next to Fiona who was practically mesmerized by Colette’s sets, how she mixed her contortions and her magic tricks always mesmerized the crowd. For once, Colette, like Hugo and Kevin, was getting praise for her talents instead of being made fun of. As the minutes ticked by Isadora was getting more and more nervous. 

Before it was her turn to get up and go to pour her heart out on stage in front of a relatively busy crowd, Isadora heard two familiar voices that made her roll her eyes. “Hey sis, did we miss it?” Quigley asked.

“Did she…” Duncan asked happily practically squealing.

“Did who what?” Fiona asked confused turning her attention to the Quagmire boys and away from Colette’s magic show. 

“Nothing,” Duncan said quickly as Isadora looked ready to murder both of her brothers.

“Why are you idiots here?” she asked annoyed.

“You think we’d miss this?” Quigley said laughing.

Isadora glared at him. “I swear to God…” 

“Sis. Sis. I don’t know why he’s here...but I’m here to support you,” Duncan explained as he signaled for Carmelita to take his order. 

“No, don’t bring her back here!” Isadora cried.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Fiona asked rubbing Isadora’s shoulder comfortingly.

“I’m going to kill everybody,” she muttered.

“Don’t be such a grumpy pants,” Fiona said wrapping an arm around her younger girlfriend.

“Yeah, Mr. Grumpy Gils,” Quigley mocked.

“I could get away with your murder,” Isadora hissed as she took a deep breath. Quigley turned away from Isadora as Carmelita came back over to the bar.

“What?” she asked annoyed. “Why’d you signal me over here?”

“...so you can take our order?” Duncan replied.

“Where’s your customer service?” 

“Fuck off. Both of you. Why are you here anyway?” Carmelita asked rolling her eyes as both boys pointed at Isadora. “Ohhhhh. Oh yeah. I knew that,”

“Can you three  _ please  _ go somewhere else, I am trying to concentrate on memorizing my poem,” Isadora said rolling her eyes.

Her brothers and Carmelita ignored her as the two boys tried to order drinks. “ID please,” she said to both of them smirking.

“You  _ know  _ us,” Quigley protested.

“We’re older than you,” Duncan added.

“No ID, no drinks,” Carmelita joked.

“Where’s  _ your  _ ID?” Duncan huffed as he reached into his wallet to show Carmelita his ID. “don’t you have to be twenty-one to serve alcohol,”

“Technically. But not if your cousin and his husband own the bar,” Carmelita explained.

She looked to Quigley, who patted down his pockets. “Must’ve forgotten it at home. But you can just use Duncan’s or even Isadora’s as a point of reference seeing that we’re triplets,”

“No can do, sir,” 

Quigley looked at Carmelita irritated. “You’re serious?”

“Maybe? Maybe not?” she joked.

Isadora looked like she was about ready to strangle someone as Fiona continued to laugh at the interaction.

“Baby, please don’t encourage those idiots,” Isadora pleaded.

“I think they’re funny,” Fiona explained. “I love your family, babe,” 

“Good, you can have them,” she muttered as Quigley elbowed her in the chest. “I swear to God, you two are so annoying,” 

“We love you, too, sis,” Quigley said laughing.

Brandon Spats walked over to the group and smiled at Isadora. “Colette’s almost done, you ready?”

Isadora took a deep breath and nodded her head. Fiona looked at Isadora confused. “I don’t get it,” she began. “I’ve seen you recite your poetry  _ every  _ week and sure, you have your moments of being a tad bit  _ shy  _ but you’ve never been this nervous...are you okay, honey?” 

Isadora looked towards Fiona, nodding her head. “Yes, I am fine. I’m just...nervous. I’ve worked  _ super  _ hard on this specific poem and I want a  _ specific response, _ ” she explained.

“I’m sure you’ll get just that,” Fiona said as she kissed Isadora. “You’re the best poet I know,” 

Isadora blushed after Fiona kissed because both of her brothers were making kissy faces and gestures. Isadora was about to turn to them and punch them both but as if she could read Isadora’s mind, Fiona grabbed both of Isadora’s hands and looked deep into her eyes. “Ignore them...you’re going to do great,” 

Isadora smiled and giggled slightly. “I love you, Fiona Widdershins,”

“I love you, too, Isadora Quagmire,” she replied as she kissed Isadora again. “Now get up there and wow the crowd, babe,” 

Isadora stood up and took a deep breath as Duncan walked her to the stage and sneakily placed a ring in the palm of her hand. “You got this, sis. You know Quigley and I are happy for you, right? Even with all the teasing,” 

Isadora nodded as she hugged Duncan. “I know. Although you both are fucking annoying,” 

“And you’re not?” 

“Good point. Just know I’m going to tease the fuck out of you and Quigley when it’s your guys’ turn,” 

“I know,” Duncan replied laughing.

Quigley ran up to his two siblings and hugged Isadora. “Make us proud,” he said. “Love you, sis,”

Isadora stepped onto the stage after Colette introduced her. As Colette walked off the stage, she smiled at Isadora. “Just breathe, everything will go your way,” the contortionist said to her as she exited the stage. 

Isadora faced the crowd as Carmelita convinced Fiona to sit at the table that Kevin and Brandon had specifically held for her. Fiona didn’t understand why Carmelita was ushering her to move seats rather quickly but she complied with Carmelita’s request because she wanted to hear her girlfriend recite poetry. Similar to how Isadora would sit there and allow Fiona to talk on and on about her mycology and any new fungi samples that she would find, Fiona  _ loved  _ to listen to Isadora talk about her poetry, recite her own poetry, or even talk about her favorite poets. 

Isadora took a deep breath announcing that her poem was called ‘That Little Girl from the Sea’. As Isadora began to recite her poem, she kept her gaze focused solely on Fiona. Knowing that her brothers and friends were probably making faces or mouthing along with her or mouthing advice to her. She stared right at the woman that she was in love with. With every couplet being recited, Fiona’s smiled continued to grow bigger and bigger as she realized that she was the subject of Isadora’s latest poem. The way Isadora spoke kept Fiona mesmerized more than she had been when listening to Hugo’s stand up routine and more than she had been when she watched Colette’s contortions and magic tricks. The way Isadora slightly paced around the stage but still keeping her glance on her was captivating. Fiona felt like she was the only person in the entire bar and honestly, that was the effect Isadora was going for. She focused so heavily on Fiona that it seemed like for the time being everyone else had disappeared and that it was just the two ladies alone. 

Isadora paused slightly, as she stood at the best point on the stage to look directly at Fiona. Her hand still clenched in a fist as the other hand held the tiny microphone. She took a final deep breath as she smiled towards Fiona and Fiona smiled back almost immediately. Isadora, without prompting or warning, began to kneel on one knee in front of Fiona’s table. Fiona’s face dropped with pure excitement, shock, and glee. “That little girl from the sea, I have to ask...will you marry me?” Isadora recited as she unclenched her fist to show off a beautiful gold engagement ring that was not only sporting a shiny blue sapphire but also a sea-green gem. 

Fiona couldn’t believe her ears or eyes as she clasped her hand over her mouth trying to hide her squeals and excitement. Isadora smiled at her, the two young women gazing into each other’s eyes as Fiona stood up from her seat nodding her head. “Yes... _ yes...a million times, yes!”  _ she exclaimed as she held out her hand allowing for Isadora to slide the engagement ring on her finger. Fiona pulled Isadora into the biggest hug that Isadora had ever received from her girlfriend...fiance...as Fiona kissed Isadora square on the lips. The bar’s patrons cheered happily for the two young women, a few even offering to buy the two a few drinks to celebrate. 

Fiona held out her arms to help Isadora down from the bar’s stage. Fiona and Isadora celebrated through the night. Both girls focused on solely each other. Fiona showing off her engagement ring to anyone who asked. Isadora receiving numerous compliments for how adorable and sweet her poem and proposal were. Both young women felt happy. They felt loved but both girls also felt a bit  _ fearless  _ as they began to plan out their future together.


	3. You Are In Love

** _You Are In Love:_ **

Violet Baudelaire raced to Quigley’s work with the wind blowing in her hair even after she had tied it up in her purple ribbon. It was Quigley’s eighteenth birthday and she wanted to surprise him with his gift at his job. She felt bad for using his gift but how else was she supposed to get it to him. 

Once she arrived, she elegantly parked the purple and black motorcycle and reached into her backpack and pulled out the purple bow she had tied using several of her ribbons to make the gift bow. She looked over the motorcycle one more time, making sure that it was the cleanest and neatest it could be. She made a mental note to deliver her friends, Duncan and Isadora, their birthday presents later. She knew she’d see them all at the party that Fiona was planning for the triplets, but she wanted to give Quigley his gift now, while they were alone. 

She quickly fixed her hair, untying it, brushing it, and retying it up again. She wasn’t one to care about appearances, they weren’t necessarily her thing. She took good care of herself, of course, but she never let herself fall into vanity and pretentiousness like her friend, Carmelita, or one of her old enemies, Esme Squalor. In all honesty, most days, Violet was most comfortable in sweats and a t-shirt. But she wanted to look nice today and she didn’t want her appearance to give Quigley any clues about what she had gotten him for his birthday.

Violet was surprised she even had anything ready. It took her so long to decide on one gift to get Quigley if you asked Violet, he deserved  _ everything  _ that his sweet, but chaotic heart desired. He was the man of her dreams, the only man she’d ever love, and someone who had helped her through a few rough patches in her life after the whole Olaf ordeal ended. When the Baudelaires had come back to the city after spending some much needed time on the island, Violet assumed that they would never see anyone from their past again. But Violet was more than happy to have reunited with Quigley one rainy night while she was out running errands. She was trying to signal a taxi to stop for her as she held groceries in her arms. The rain was pouring down all around her, causing her to look like a complete and utter mess. She had forgotten her umbrella at home so she had no shield from the rain, but Violet hadn’t minded that. During her unfortunate events, she dealt with her fair share of disastrous weather, so a little rain pouring down all around her was nothing. Finally, as she was giving up on getting a taxi and opting to just walk home because walking towards her destination was a better idea than merely standing in it. A young man had successfully signaled a taxi across the street. Violet had yelled and pleaded for the taxi to wait for her and asked the young man if he wouldn’t mind sharing a taxi with her and that’d she’d be willing to be dropped off after him and even taking care of his fee. She hadn’t inherited her parents’ money at this time, but she did work full time at a mechanic’s so she was making decent money while her brother, who was fifteen at the time had found a library that would hire him at his young age, was working part-time to help with any of the bills that Violet’s paychecks couldn’t cover. So her offering this showed just how desperate she was to get home to her little family. She knew her siblings wouldn’t be able to sleep if she wasn’t back home before bedtime because although their biggest threat, Olaf, had died before their eyes back at the island, the Baudelaires didn’t know if VFD was still watching them or if enemies like Esme Squalor or the Gruesome Duo had survived the Hotel Denouement Fire. To Violet’s surprise, the young man who got the taxi to stop for him had asked the taxi driver to wait for her. 

“Thank you so much,” Violet recalls saying as she planted her groceries on the seat beside her. “You honestly don’t know how much this means to me,” she said without looking at the young man.

The young man had stared at her and smiled when he recognized her almost immediately. “No problem, Violet,” he had said to her in his usual smooth tone.

Violet, at the time, had begun to breathe heavy, slightly afraid for her life until she turned to see  _ who  _ had said her name and she remembers her heart skipping a few beats and flipping in her chest as she looked into the brown eyes of Quiggleforth ‘Quigley’ Kingswell Quagmire.

“Quigley?” she had asked.

“The one and only,” he replied smiling.

Both teenagers were soaking wet from the rain. Violet’s hair stuck to her face and Quigley’s shirt was so soaked that it stuck to his body. The two immediately began to catch up. Talking about what happened to them since they had last seen each other. Violet apologizing for not being able to keep Quigley on board the toboggan that had fallen into Stricken Stream, him explaining that he wasn’t mad because if he had never been separated from the Baudelaires he may never have found his siblings. Quigley then apologized for sending Kit Snicket to pick up Violet and her siblings, but he didn’t know what else to do and he was already on his way to find his siblings. Violet explaining to him that she wasn’t mad because even though their brief stay at Hotel Denouement was a disaster if Quigley hadn’t sent Kit to retrieve the Baudelaires from the Queequeg there was a possibility that Beatrice II may not have made it after Kit had given birth on the island. 

Both teenagers felt their hearts sink as the driver arrived at Violet’s home (seeing that Quigley had offered for her to be dropped off first and he would find a way to pay for the fee), as Violet got out of the car, she was worried that this would be the last time she’d ever see Quigley again so she asked him if he’d like to come in and see Klaus and Sunny and meet Bea. Quigley had agreed to this without even thinking about it. He was a gentleman and handed Violet his umbrella and carried in her groceries for her. When they had reached her apartment, Quigley rushed up to Sunny and Bea with open arms. As Klaus had to keep glancing over to see if he was truly seeing Quigley Quagmire in their living room. Violet remembered how Quigley didn’t want to intrude on anything so Klaus had to offer him a change of warm clothes and Sunny had to offer him a warm meal, to which Quigley kept trying to decline but eventually accepted. 

Violet smiled. That was one of the best days of her life. Being reunited with Quigley, the only boy who had stolen her heart and refused to give it back to her. She remembered how devastated she was during her time on the Queequeg and not just because Sunny had been poisoned by the Medusoid Mycelium, they’d been captured by Olaf, and Violet spent the majority of her fifteenth birthday either worrying about her little sister’s life or trying to avoid the waxing and waning stalks of the Medusoid Mycelium. 

To have Quigley back in her life was the best thing that could have happened and it was evident that Quigley thought the same way. He always made Violet feel so cherished, appreciated and loved. She would go to work and there would be a bouquet of flowers waiting for her in her office. Usually purple flowers, sometimes they were sunflowers because he could tell she was having a bad day and needed something to brighten up her mood. Or he’d send these pretty blue flowers that Quigley told her reminded him of her because they were almost as beautiful as her deep-sea eyes. Sometimes, she’d come home to a box of chocolate-covered strawberries on the kitchen counter with cute little notes. Quigley and Violet only recently moved in together, but before then, Violet had given him the spare key to her apartment so he could drop by whenever he or his siblings wanted to. Quigley would drop by either early in the morning to make Violet and the rest of the Baudelaire clan some breakfast, much too sunny’s slight annoyance and surprise, she loved making breakfast, and whenever Quigley would take her job, he would tell Sunny, what he told Violet each time Violet told him that he didn’t have to. He would tell her that she deserved to have breakfast made for  _ her  _ sometimes. That she should be treated like a Queen just like her sister. Or he’d drop by in the afternoon to leave a gift for her on the counter with a cute little note. Violet knew sometimes the notes were written by Isadora, but she never mentioned it to Quigley. She thought it was cute that Quigley needed help from his sister to be cutesy when he tried to write poetry.

Violet always loved how Quigley would make Sunny feel loved and taken care of. She loved how Quigley watched out for Klaus, just as Violet watched out for Duncan and Isadora. She loved how Quigley treated Bea like a niece and didn’t try to steal Klaus’ title. Violet couldn’t find a single flaw in Quigley, except that he snored way too loud. Other than that, the boy was perfect.  _ Absolutely perfect.  _ He felt the same way about her, the exact same way. Quigley refused to let Violet feel unloved even for a second. The two rarely fought and argued, and when they did, it never lasted long. 

Violet wanted to surprise him at work like all the times he’d surprise her at work with a cute little picnic basket and they’d have a picnic at her job if she was unable to leave it. Since obtaining her fortune, Violet now owns her own mechanic’s shop. She also treated herself to an inventing studio where she would work when she wasn’t at the shop. So as Violet walked inside the building that her boyfriend worked, she was greeted with several pleasant and friendly ‘hello’s and ‘how do you do’s’ and even a few people joked with her and called her Mrs. Quigley Quagmire a name that she didn’t mind being called at all, although a part of her believed that  _ he  _ would be Mr. Violet Baudelaire just like her father took her mother’s last name. 

She reached his office as she knocked on the door. “Come in,” he called out as he continued to focus on perfecting the map he was working on. He stopped what he was doing when he saw his favorite person in the whole world standing before him. “Violet!” 

“Happy birthday baby!” she yelled running up to him and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back tightly. He had friends, coworkers, and even his siblings who teased him for being shorter than his girlfriend but he didn’t mind it. It made him feel...safe...and secure whenever she hugged him and he was reminded just how teeny tiny he was compared to her. From where her hair laid he could smell the nice aroma of her shampoo. This boy was in love. 

“Thank you, babe,” he said when she released him from her grasp.

“I have your present right outside!” she declared happily. 

“Outside?” Quigley asked confused.

Violet nodded eagerly in response. 

“Vi...you didn’t have to get me anything…” he began as his mind started wondering what could be waiting for him outside. He hoped she didn’t go to too much trouble for him. It was just his birthday...nothing super special. Well, at least, to him. Violet thought his birthday was one of the most important days of the year. 

“You say that now...until you see it,” 

“Vi..baby girl, seriously. I hope you didn’t go through too much trouble…” he began as Violet interrupted him to kiss him.

“It was no trouble at all. I promise. You are going to  _ love  _ it!” 

Quigley smiled at his girlfriend as he wondered what she could have gotten him. 

“Do you think your boss would mind if you got off work early, today? It is your birthday after all,” Violet asked practically shaking with excitement and having no patience whatsoever.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask,” Quigley replied as he pulled out his chair for Violet to sit down in. He excused himself from his office as he made his way to talk to his boss. Violet sat there in his office quietly, hoping that his boss would let him leave work early. On any normal day, she would be more patient and wait for him to get off work to give him his own bouquet of flowers or to take him out to dinner but today was different. It was his eighteenth birthday and she wanted Quigley to be able to use his present as much as he could before they had to go to Fiona’s place for the party.

After a couple of minutes, Quigley came back in the room with a smile plastered across his face. “Let’s go,” he said holding out a hand for Violet. Violet smiled as she took off her scarf. “What’s that?” 

“Well I don’t have a blindfold and I don’t want you to see the gift until you’re standing right in front of it,” Violet explained as she motioned for Quigley to turn around so she could tie her scarf around his eyes.

“Vi, I feel as blind as Klaus,” he said laughing as he slowly reached around trying to locate Violet. 

“Don’t worry,” she said sliding her hand into his, “I’ll lead the way,” 

“After you, my dear,” Quigley replied as he tried to give her a kiss on her lips while being unable to see. He missed and gave her a kiss on her nose which made Violet giggle. 

“Close but not quite, Romeo,” she mocked as she gave him a kiss on his nose. 

“God, I love you, Violet Baudelaire,” Quigley said as Violet began to slowly guide him out of his office and out of his place of employment. 

“And I love you, too, Quiggleforth Quagmire,” she said giggling.

Finally, they reached Quigley’s gift, Violet couldn’t help but giggle over and over as Quigley stood there with her purple scarf blinding him. He turned his head left and right, her giggles becoming contagious. He put his hands on his hips. “Can I take the blindfold off?” 

“Not yet...give me like three seconds,” Violet said as she sat on the motorcycle. She smiled as she counted down from 3. When she called out ‘one’, Quigley removed her scarf from his view and his face lit up with excitement. The feral, chaotic Quagmire triplet started squealing in excitement when he saw the dark purple and black motorcycle. He rushed to his girlfriend and picked her up, twirling her around and kissing her.

“I love it! I love it! I love it!” Quigley shouted. 

Violet smiled at the reaction that Quigley was giving her. “Happy birthday, my Quiggles,” she said hugging him again. Quigley hugged her back as tight as he could without hurting her. He released his grip on Violet as he sat on the motorcycle. He patted the seat behind him smiling at Violet. “No helmets?” he asked laughing.

She shrugged. “You think our feral asses would wear helmets? What do we look like to you Klaus and Duncan?”

“Klaus and Duncan wouldn’t even ride a motorcycle, babe,” 

“Exactly,” she said as she sat behind Quigley. “Besides we’ve survived so much, what’s the point in not living our lives to the fullest,” she said as she put her arms around Quigley’s waist. She leaned her head on his back and gazed lovingly at the road ahead.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Quigley replied as he started up the motorcycle. “Hold tight to me, baby,” he called to Violet, who responded by tightening her grip around him. 

As he drove around the city, both feral love birds were having the time of their lives. The wind in their hair, the adrenaline of how fast Quigley drove the motorcycle, how sharp each of the turns were. Violet and Quigley felt like they had never been more alive. Sure, they had gone through unimaginable dangers as young teenagers but something about them being careless and having fun just made life worth living. Both felt grateful to have each other, it seemed like they were the only two people on this planet with this specific level of feral chaos. After what felt like forever, but was really nearly an hour, Quigley stopped the motorcycle. A smile plastered on his face. “Vi, I love it! This is the best birthday gift ever!” he said as Violet kissed him again. 

“I’m glad you loved it...I knew you would,” she said.

“Of course you were right. You’re my best friend, Vi,” he replied.

Violet glanced at Quigley’s watch. “We should really get to the party…” she said.

“You’re right,” Quigley replied but he didn’t move towards the motorcycle. Violet stopped in her footsteps.

“Aren’t you coming?” 

Quigley nodded but motioned for Violet to sit in front of him. “Why don’t you drive, babe,” 

Violet smiled. Her boyfriend was seriously the most amazing person she had ever met. Violet knew that most boys his age, well even most men in general, would argue and detest the idea of letting a woman drive. Let alone allow a woman to drive a motorcycle so as she sat in the front seat with Quigley wrapping his arms securely around Violet’s waist. She smiled. She felt warm in his embrace as he positioned his head on her back like she had done to him, only minutes ago. As she drove them to Fiona’s house, Violet couldn’t help but reminisce about how she and Quigley had become what they were today. Inseparable, chaotic, but madly in love.

“I love you, Quigley Quagmire,” she called out behind him as he gripped her tighter.

“I love you, too, Violet Baudelaire,” he called to her as he breathed in the scent of her hair as she continued to drive them to Fiona’s home.

Both could feel their hearts rapidly beating, their faces lit up from the pure happiness they felt. They both knew why they felt this way.  _ They were in love.  _


End file.
